bullied by edward mason
by flappy101
Summary: Edward mason always bully's Bella swan.what will happen when Bella goes missing will Edward care or not.Involves vampires, and T for language,also death is involved
1. intro

Hi! I'm Isabella Swan, but go by Bella, but most know me as the geek or the nerd of the school. There is nothing special about me brown hair brown eyes and a lot of pimples on my face, Sometimes I even fantasia about what would happen if I didn't have all these pimples and looked so ordinary. I got to the middle school here in Forks, and I'm not the brightest kid there. Most kids would be excited for middle school, but not me. Every since kindergarten I got bullied by Edward Mason, The most popular and dreamiest guy in the school. Every girl dreams about Edward with his messy bronze hair. I hate to admit it but sometimes I even dream about him. So here we go another day getting bullied by Edward mason.


	2. Chapter 1

The good thing is that I don't have 1st 2nd and 3rd period which are rela, social studies, or gym and chorus. I dread gym but what I dread the most is lunch, that's were I see Edward, and also biology. As I walk in to the lunch room too see my two best friend's Allie and Maddie. I got my lunch and start walking to my table when "eww look it's Swan' said Edward. One of his poesy Tanya (who has a mager crush on Edward). Pretends to trip, and runs into me.

'Now your outfit looks better" said Tanya

'Here let me fix yours'' I said. I graved the milk and dumped it on her.

'Now that your out fit is done, maybe you can fix the raccoon you have on your head that you call hair''

'Watch your back Swan'' said Tanya

As she left I went back to my table with eyes all on me. As soon as I sat down everyone started talking again like nothing every happened.

'You are going to be so dead'' said my best friend maddie.

'I can't believe you did that Bella. Said my other best friend Allie.

A lot of times I even wonder how I deserve friends like them.

'Well I'm sorry, I am just really pissed or at all the crap Tanya and Edward give me''

'There's the bell we got to go to class k Bella''. Said Allie

'K see you on the bus''

Great 4th period, biology and guess who I have it with Edward Mason yip de do.


	3. Chapter 2

I don't mind the subject, but I have it with Edward. The worst part about that is I have to sit next to him."Yo Swan" said Edward.

"You better back away from my girlfriend" said Edward

"Umm ok?" Oh so now the slut is going out with the big bad boy Edward, this shall be interesting.

School went by faster then I thought, and that's good that mean no more Edward for the rest of the day.

"Allie, maddie"

"I can't believe that red head (that is are nickname for Tanya) is going out with Edward" said Maddie.

"Come on we have to hurry to get to the bus"Allie said.

The bus ride was really slow; finally we get to my stop.

'Bye guys, see you tomorrow"

"Hey, honey how was school" said char-I mean dad.

"It was great" yah awesome getting food dumped on you by a slut, best day ever.

"That's good honey"

After I made dinner, like I do every night, I went upstairs to for to bed, well my dad made me because it was started to give me all of this crap about how we need energy for school. Before I fell a sleep I got a feeling something bad was going to happen, I cant stop thinking about t I wonder why….

**I was thinking about stopping here but I decided not too. So here's the rest hope you like!!**

Today was my birthday which I am not excited about. Even though I just turned 12 I am still getting older each year.

Today things were pretty normal, getting bullied by Edward Cullen and is poesy. When I walked into biology everything was normal. We were just about to start when the phone rang and answered it.

"Hello" said

"Oh my is he ok, hmm… ok yes I will send her down thank you"

"Bella"

I wonder why called my name. I never been in trouble or even been in the office.

"Your father is in the hospital, there is someone down in the office who is going to take you to see your father"

What the hell is going on I hope he is ok.

"Ok" I wonder if he is ok and what happen, please let him be ok I can't loose him.

When I was leaving I saw Edward looking sad? Now that is weird. When I got to the office there was a guy there who I didn't recognize, I guess he is my driver. He led me out to his car and we left to go to the hospital. When we got in front of the hospital I ran out and went to the desk. I asked if I could talk to Charlie Swan doctor.

"Ahh, yes Doctor Cullen let me get him for you" said the girl at the desk.

When the doctor out he looked like a movie star, blond hair and had to be at least in his 20's.

'You asked about Charlie swan" said . when he spoke he shoke me out of my daze.

"Yes" I stuttered

"I am very sorry miss swan but he got shot in the chest and in the head,he won't make it any longer then a few more minutes"

"How did this happen" my voice cracked when I asked this.

"Charlie was out arresting a guy who broke into a bank and the criminals partner came up and shot him"

"Did they get the guy who did this?"

"No, he ran away before anyone could get them"

'I didn't trust my voice right then so I just nodded"

"Can I see him before" I couldn't finish.

under stood what I meant and took me into his room when I saw him I couldn't help it I just broke down in tears.

"Shh, it's ok baby" he cooed

"Dad I love you please don't leave me". My voice was barley a whisper.

"I'm sorry baby (cough) I love…….yo. After he said that all I heard was silence.

I looked at the heart monitor and it stopped all I saw was a straight line. The nurses and the doctors came rushing into to try to bring him back but nothing worked. When they stopped trying I heard the words I never wanted to hear for my father." death time" said one of the nurses.9:14 a.m. the day and the time I was born. My father dies on my birthday and now I have nobody.

**Please review this is my first story. Please and tell me if you like it or not and tell me if I need to add anything. Thanks!!!!!!**


	4. Chapter 3

B p.o.v

I couldn't believe that this happened. My fathers dead and my mother died from cancer. My parents have no brothers or sisters, I have nobody. I can't stand it seeing my father dead right in front of me. All of the memories are coming back to me, all the happy times, now I won't have any with my father. He won't be able to walk me down the isle, all because of the guy who shot him.

I came out of my thinking when said"miss Isabella" said

"Bella" I corrected

"Bella someone from the foster home is coming to take you there" said.

"Ok" I said. I didn't trust my voice to say anything else.

I don't want to go, all I wanted was my dad back, but that will never happen. I can't stand what is happening. I need leave. I took my chance to get out of here and leave the pain. When I got out I didn't know where to go. I took my chances and went to the woods. Even though before my dad died he told me to never go in the woods alone because of all the deaths from animals attacks, I didn't care. When I was far enough away I just clasped sand sobbed. I sobbed for ever thing I lost eventually I stopped sobbing and feel asleep.

Ed p.o.v

When I heard what happen to Bella's dad I immediately felt sad. I knew I couldn't live without my dad let alone my mother. The bell knocked me out of my day dreaming. I got up and went to go to my locker. When I was on my way to lunch I felt someone grave my hand.

"Hey baby" said Tanya.

"Hey" I kissed her on her cheek. I really don't like Tanya all she cares about is herself and how she looks, but I need the popularity, and we are the It couple of the school.

"Edward" said Aaron.

"What" I snapped

"Man what's up with you?"

"Never mind" I muttered. And of course they didn't even care to listen, the only reason they hang out with me is for popularity.

"So did hear that Swan got to skip the rest of school to go to the hospital to go see her dad?"

"Yes stupid, I was in the same class as her".

"Oh well yah, She is so lucky she gets to miss the rest of school" said Jared

"How is she lucky" I snapped "her father is in the hospital and he could possibly die!!" I was furious how they could think like that!

"Edward calm down. It's probably nothing" said Aaron.

"Yah I guess you are right I mean what could happen"

But for some reason I couldn't shake this feeling off, what if it's not really nothing?

Carlisle p.o.v

I feel bad for this little girl she just lost her father. I wish that there was something I could have done for him. But the bolt was too deep in his chest.

"Lynda" I said.

"Yess " she stuttered.

I chuckled but too low for human ears to hear.

"Can you give me the file for Charlie Swans daughter, to see if I can contact anyone in her family?"

"Sure let me go get the file"

"Thanks Lynda" she just nodded her head and went to go retrieve the file.

Lynda came back with the file a couple minutes later. When she gave it to me I started to look through it. As I was searching I noticed that there were a lot of deaths in her family. After I read over the information twice to make sure I was right I realized that she has no one.

"Lynda, please call the foster home and ask if they can have someone come pick up Isabella Swan?" I asked she nodded her head and went to go call.

When I went to go tell Isabella that someone from the foster home is going to come and pick her up, I suddenly felt sad for this unfortunate girl.

"Miss Isabella" I said. She looked up at me with teary eyes.

"Bella" she corrected

"Bella, someone from the foster home is coming to take you there"

"Ok" Bella said. But I could tell that she was not ok with what is going to happen.

When I left I couldn't imagine how she must feel.

Bella p.o.v.

When I woke up I didn't know where to go. I was alone which I didn't mind. It's been 5 hours since I left. I can hear people calling my name. I never thought once about going back and having all the pain return to me. Until now, I heard movement in the bushes.

"Hello" I called out.

I hear the noise coming closer and closer to me. I started to get scared of what might happen so I started running. When I started running I heard something coming after me so I started to run quicker. Of course when I am trying to get away my clumsiness decides to act up, so I fell. As soon as I fell I heard nothing. I turn around and see someone? He was a man with dark brown hair and red eyes. The thing that got my attention was his eyes bright red.

"W-who are you" I stuttered

"I am your worst nightmare" he answered in his dark and scary voice.

After that all I remember was him lounging at me and I felt pain. Felt like I was on fire. Then all I remember was getting picked up and then everything went blank.


	5. Chapter 4

Edward's P.o.v

It's been days since we last heard of Bella. Everyone in Forks Is looking for her, I mean how a 15 year old girl go missing with out reason.

"Edward" called Aaron.

'Why are you so worried about Swan, it's not like you've cared about her before"

When Aaron said that it made me think, why do I care? Why am I worried? It's not like she's special or anything.

Bella P.o.v

Pain. Pain is all I felt through my body. I knew this couldn't be heaven; there is too much pain for it to be heaven. I couldn't help but scream out. I couldn't bare this excruciating pain; it was burning me, burning me alive. What did he do to me? Finally after what felt like forever, I get some feeling back into my body. The burning stopped. I was afraid to open my eyes. I didn't know what I would see. I got up my courage to open my eyes, I gasped, everything around me was so clear. It was like I have never seen the world before, every dust particle, the move meant of the tree branches moving, I could see everything.

"Ahh, you're awake" the man said.

"What" I couldn't believe what my voice, it sounded just like bells.

"W-what did you do to me?"

"I changed you"

He stopped to debate on something, probably thinking if he should tell me what he changed me to or something.

"I changed you into a vampire"

I couldn't believe what he said, a vampire, there's not such thing as vampires right? Or is there, maybe all of those child hood stories are parents told us are true? Werewolves, fairies, what if they are real?

"I should go take you to hunt"

"Hunt what?"

"Animals, well in less you prefer to hunt humans?"

"No, sir" I said as fast as I could.

"Ok then, come on it is the perfect time to hunt"

I couldn't believe what I am, a blood drinking monster, a vampire.

Shawn P.o.v

What did I do? I should have gone further in the forest before I let my instincts take over me. I knew it was too late to do anything to help this girl. The venom was already taking over. It's been 3 days, I haven't even moved once I just sat here and watched. Finally I see her eyes open.

"Ahh your awake" I said.

"What" she stuttered.

"What did you do to me?" she asked.

"I changed you"

"Into what?"

I stopped to think what should I say next, should I tell her what she is?

"I changed you into a vampire"

After I told her this I stared into her eyes to see what emotion she was feeling. Scared, worried and frighten. I didn't expect anything different then these 3 emotions, I mean what else would you feel if you just found out you got turned in to a vampire? It's been about 5 minutes since I told her what she is. I decided to break the silence.

"I should take you to hunt" I said.

"Hunt what?" she asked.

"Animals, well unless you prefer to eat humans?

"No, sir" she said as fast as she could, I couldn't help the little chuckle that came out of my mouth.

"Come one now it is the perfect time to hunt"

She got up, and we started walking to the forest together to hunt. While we were walking I didn't know what I should do should I let her live with me and my family or let her go one her own. We finally got to the clearing where I started to show her how to hunt.

**Heyy. Guys I just wanted to say how I sorry I am for not updating in so long, my computer is still broken, but I am trying to manage with it right now. I'll try to update soon, well if my computer lets me. Took about two hours to just get this chapter up. I also wanted to say thanks to all of you guys who reviewed my story!**

**And this is just for this chapter.**

**0-5 reviews no chapter.**

**6-10 reviews small chapter.**

**11- 15 reviews medium chapter.**

**16- 20 long chapter.**

**Above 21 long chapter with a sneak peek of the next chapter.**

**Flappy101 a.k.a Jamie.**


	6. chapter 5

Bella pov

"Ummm, how do I hunt" I asked,

"It's simple. Close your eyes, take a deep breath and tell me what you smell" Shawn said.

"Tree's, grass, and –and" I didn't now what it was but I smell divine. I looked at Shawn and I noticed he was taking a deep breath as well.

"Ah, that must be mountain lion; ok now zone in on your target and let your senses do the rest"

I did as I was told. Suddenly I noticed I was flying through the forest towards my prey. I jumped into a tree and stared at it, trying to find the best way to attack it. The lion was just lying there, eyes closed, didn't even notice my presence. I decided I mine a well attack it now. I landed on it. The lion opened its eyes and say me. As soon as was about to bit in to its neck in flung me off. When I got back up it was charging at me, I jumped back on it and snapped its neck. It fell straight to the ground. I bite into its neck and felt the thick blood soave the burning in the back of my neck. I jumped off it. Finally realizing what I have done to this creature.

"You'll get use to it, anyway it is better then it being a human" I agreed with Shawn. I could never hurt a human, especially if they had family, friends, and children. Just thinking about that gave my shivers.

"You did fairly well for your first time" I looked at my self, blood on my shirt and pants, rips every where. I could I have done fairly well?

"Uhhh, thanks"? I didn't know what to say.

"We should head back"

"Back where"?

"Home" as soon as he said that I got scared, what if they don't like me? What will happen to me then? I'm only 15 how could I live in my own?

Edward pov

"It's been 2 years since Bella has gone missing. Everyone has forgotten about her, well besides me. I don't even now why, it's not like she mean anything to me right?" I asked myself.

"Right now its 1918, my life's perfect, im the star quarter back, and got a hot girlfriend. My life couldn't get any better"

"Edward" Lauren called in her nasally voice. Just because I said I have a hot girlfriend doesn't mean I actually like her.

"Hey" I said, and then gave her a kiss, she tried to deepen it but I pulled back.

"Come on we got to get to class"

"But Eddie"

"I told you not to call me Eddie"

"Ughh, whatever "I watched as she walked away. I looked at my watch and realized I have one to minute to get to class.

"Crap, thanks Lauren" I muttered.

Luckily I made it to class in time. School went fast which I was great full for. Getting into ma car and driving home I had this strange feeling something bads going to happen. When I got home I walked into the house to greet my mother.

"Hello, mother"

"Hi, darling how was school"

"Fine"

'That's good honey; would you mind helping me set the table before your father gets home"?

I nodded and got to work, getting the plates, and the utensils out of the draw. After I finished setting the table I turned on the radio.

"There has been report that the Spanish influenza is spreading quickly to Chicago, Illinois. If you or anyone you know have the symptoms. Immediately go to the nearest hospital" my mother stopped to listen to the symptoms," Fever of 100°F to 104°F which can reach 106°F when symptoms first develop. Fever is usually continuous; Fever may be lower in older adults than in children and younger adults. When fever is high, other symptoms usually are more severe. Body aches and muscle pain (often severe), commonly in the back, arms, or legs. Headache. Pain when you move your eyes Fatigue, a general feeling of sickness (malaise), and loss of appetite. A dry cough, runny nose, and dry or sore throat. You may not notice these during the first few days of the illness when other symptoms are more severe. As your fever goes away, these symptoms may become more evident"

"I shut off the radio"

"I'll make sure to tell your father this"

I got worried what if something happens to him? My mother? Or me?

**Heyy guys sorry I haven't updated in awhile, things gave been difficult. I just wanted to thank everyone who is reading and reviewing. If anyone would be interested in being my beta please tell me because I desperately need one. Please review I always like to hear what I should do to make it better or if u likes it.s**

**Flappy101 aka Jamie**


	7. PLEASE READ IMPORTANT!

**Hey, guys its Jamie. Im so sorry that I haven't updated in awhile. I have been having a lot of family problems, and I just wasn't in the mood for writing. Finally after everything that was happening, it is some what better. There have been lots of questions about my stories and the most frequent one was… am I going to continue my stories? I am going to continue writing my stories. I am working right now on writing them. So far I have a chapter for**it's never the end .Bulliedby Edward mason**, **its never then end, and crash **I am going to continue writing. **The end, and is this it? **I don't think I am going to write anymore chapters. If u guys want me to write more for these two stories or not tell me in a review or message me. And please review so I know that you guys do like my stories, and even give me feed back. I like to know what I do wrong so I can fix it. Also I have a story that I would like someone to beta it for me, I don't think ill put it up because its not a twilight story, but if anyone would like to beta it for me please let me know. Thanks guys so much! You guys mean a lot to me. **

**Flappy 101 A.K.A Jamiexxx :D **


End file.
